


An Eye For an Eye

by inspired_fandom_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_fandom_writer/pseuds/inspired_fandom_writer
Summary: Write one about being either Mycroft’s daughter or Watson’s daughter and pulling pranks on your dad with Sherlock please! Love your account xx





	An Eye For an Eye

I only had a small window of time to set up my next prank. All the previous ones had failed because dad was well, dad. He was the “great” Mycroft Holmes that could deduce everything, just like he deduced the guy I liked in two seconds. It was embarrassing, he won’t speak to me. All my attempts to get Dad back have failed. I’ve tried putting a special granola that makes you gain weight in his cereal. There was no way he could have been able to tell, everything looked the same. Apparently, the texture felt different on his tongue. After that, it was the dye pack in his dresser. He still refuses to tell me how he figured that one out.

Now my next prank is the classic hair removal cream in his conditioner. Both products were the same color and consistency. I measure it out the amount of conditioner I took out and placed the cream in. Next was leaving no traces that I was in his bathroom. Luckily, I was finished right as he came home. Time to wait for the morning to see if my prank worked.

The next morning I got up trying to seem as normal as possible. I heard Dad up and getting into the shower. I waited in the hallway with my camera, ready for when he came out. The water had turned off and there were some sounds of him moving around getting dressed. What I didn’t hear was him in any state of annoyance. Had he not used the conditioner? Once the door opened, steam left the room, and Dad looked the same. “Really (Y/N), hair removal cream.”

“Come on! What gave me away?” This was starting to get really agitating. What was it going to take to get this man back?

He smirked at me, “The scent was slightly different. If I wasn’t paying attention it would have worked.”  He walked passed me, grabbing his stuff and headed out the door.

What the bloody hell just happened, why didn’t he get mad or say anything else? It was like he was loving this mind game of me trying to get him and being unsuccessful every time. I was out of options, it was time for my secret weapon. Taking my phone out of my pocket, I dialed a number. “Hey Uncle Sherlock, are you busy?”

~~~

I knocked on the door of 221B Baker Street and was greeted by Mrs. Hudson. “Hello dear, what brings you here today.”

“Oh, I just came to see Uncle Sherlock.” We both walked up the stairs to my Uncle’s flat. The sound of his violin filled the hallway before we could even knock on the door. Walking into the flat, Uncle Sherlock had his back facing away looking out his window. “Hey, Uncle Sherl.”

He stopped playing, “Ah (Y/N), so what pranks have you tried so far.” I explained all the pranks I’ve tried so far. Occasionally he would step in to tell me how boring or stupid the pranks were. “Have you tried hacking into his work laptop?”

“Um no. I’d like for my pranks to not get him fired.”

“Fine, How about the women he’s been seeing.”

Dad had been going out a little more than usually, “So there is a woman.” I figured he was either seeing someone or something was up at his job. “He told me he’d be going out tonight. Do you think they’re meeting up?”

“Yes, so we have a limited time frame let’s get started. We’ll need to go back to your house.” Uncle Sherl grabbed his coat and scarf, we were soon outside trying to get a cab.  

~~~

“Where Mycroft’s personal laptop,” Uncle Sherlock asked.

“In his office,” we walked down the hall to Dad’s office. “I don’t know the password. What’s the plan exactly?” The laptop was on his desk charging. I almost reached out to touch it when Uncle Sherl stopped me.

“Fingerprints, (Y/N).” He put on his gloves, opened the laptop, and typed in a password. Somehow he guessed it right.

“How did you know it?”

Smirking but not taking his eyes off the screen, “Looked around the room he was in when he created the password. At his eyesight is a book by his favorite author. Wasn’t that hard. As for the plan, we’re hacking Mycroft’s email address to email the woman. Now since you’re the one that gets sentimental over stuff like this, you’ll be the one to tell me when we go too far.”

Deep down I knew he was just worried about messing up things with his brother. No matter how much he tried to hide it, deep down he loved him.

“Cancel the date. We’re going to make the trip there as miserable as possible.”

~~~

Everything and everyone was in place. When dad left I texted uncle Sherlock to be ready. I grabbed my video camera so I could rewatch the prank unfold.

I took a cab following my dad when I heard his car make a nasty mechanical noise. He pulled over and I got out of the cab, being careful to not be seen. My finger quickly finds the record button.

To avoid looking suspicious, I hid in a shop that had a clear view of dad. I text Uncle Sherl where to meet me. Watching dad struggle getting his car to work was so entertaining I didn’t even realize when my uncle came into the shop.

“How did you get the car to break down?”

“I don’t know I just removed this thingy,” holding out the car part I took from the engine.

Dad didn’t have time to try and see what was wrong with the car and at this time it was hard to get a cab on this street. He would have to walk; Dad grabbed his umbrella from the car and started walking.

We trailed him for a bit when I felt a raindrop, right on time. I saw Dad put up the umbrella.

“Uncle Sherl are you sure he’ll come through?”

“Three…two…one.”

A man from the homeless network was behind Dad. He had an object pointed at his back, probably a fake gun, and was leading dad to an alley. The man took dad’s wallet, phone, umbrella, and coat.

Dad was now reduced to walking in the rain. The restaurant was nearby and the closest place that would let him use a phone. The problem was that between here and the restaurant is he’d be soaked from the rain.

A few minutes later, dad was in the restaurant. Right as I thought it couldn’t get any better, a waiter bump into him, spilling all the food from the tray onto dad. We walked in dying of laughter.

“This was you two,” he asked angrily.

Words couldn’t even come out of our mouths, the sight of Dad had us in tears. “It’s okay the dude who mugged you was Uncle Sherlock’s homeless network.” The guy from the homeless network walked in holding all of Dad’s things.  “Bet you’ll think twice before you embarrass me again.”


End file.
